1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to storage devices and, more specifically, to a bellows design collapsible polymeric storage tube having two lids. The device incorporates separate flexible plastic disks as segregating spacers that are dropped inside the device creating separate spaces for a plurality of items. The spacers lock into the widest part of the bellows securing them in place. The disks are printable/markable for promotional/informative media and labeling. The collapsible bellows tube consists of two threaded ends and two threaded lids. The lids pop open and have their own separate space (s) that also uses a disk to create a separate segregated compartment. When a lid is empty the top of the lid collapses in upon itself thus saving space when the lid is empty and packed away, likewise the body of the tube collapses and expands as it is filled or emptied of the contents inside in order to save space when it is packed away.
Additionally, the separation disks can be used to form liquid tight segregated compartments with the addition of peripheral gasket.
Furthermore, the present invention provides for a bellows receptacle having no exteriorly attachable lids, instead a pair of segregation discs are position within the bellows receptacle body approximate the top and bottom ends and constrained thereby serving as bellows receptacle closure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other storage devices designed for similar purposes. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,048,935 issued to Brady on Dec. 31, 1912
Another patent was issued to Wiswell on Dec. 6, 1938 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,139,143. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,685,316 was issued to Krasno on Aug. 3, 1954 and still yet another was issued on May 12, 1959 to Davison as U.S. Pat. No. 2,886,084. Another U.S. Pat. No. 2,899,110 was issued to Parker on Aug. 11, 1959.
Another patent was issued to Stracey on Nov. 3, 1964 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,155,281. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,459 was issued to Gahm on Nov. 15, 1966. Another was issued to Santelli on Jan. 31, 1967 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,301,293 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 25, 1969 to Valtri, et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,589.
Another patent was issued to Markowitz on Sep. 3, 1974 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,154. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,887 was issued to Scarnato on Feb. 24, 1976. Another was issued to Martin, et al. on Aug. 30, 1977 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,836 and still yet another was issued on May 27, 1980 to Graves as U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,611.
Another patent was issued to Keffeler on Feb. 8, 1983 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,445. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,059 was issued to Schurman on Apr. 26, 1983. Another was issued to Hollenbeck on Jul. 26, 1983 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,906 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 8, 1985 to Touzani as U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,313.
Another patent was issued to Keffeler on Apr. 5, 1988 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,318. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,085 was issued to Denney on Jun. 7, 1988. Another was issued to Halbich on Dec. 27, 1988 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,492 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 7, 1989 to Albright as U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,877.
Another patent was issued to Dirksing, et al. on Oct. 10, 1989 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,100. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,576 was issued to Torgrimson, et al. on Oct. 24, 1989. Another was issued to Hornstein on Jul. 10, 1990 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,138 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 11, 1990 to Touzani as U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,493.
Another patent was issued to Touzani on Mar. 26, 1991 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,193. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,438 was issued to Norwood on Apr. 13, 1993. Another was issued to Osbakk on Aug. 31, 1993 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,130 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 14, 1993 to Gilbert as U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,428.
Another patent was issued to Crowther on Jun. 21, 1994 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,166. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,213 was issued to Robbins, III, et al. on Aug. 27, 1996. Another was issued to Weiss, et al. on Jul. 21, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,372 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 22, 2000 to Mazda as U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,815.
Another patent was issued to Kogen on Oct. 3, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,010. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,224 was issued to Freeman on Mar. 20, 2001. Another was issued to Holmberg on Sep. 25, 2001 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,403 and still yet another was issued on May 18, 2004 to Stewart-Stand as U.S. Pat. No. 6,736,285.
Another patent was issued to Weder on May 31, 2005 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,898,899. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 7,004,324 was issued to Delorio on Feb. 28, 2006. Another was issued to Hutt on Jul. 20, 1928 as UK Patent No. GB294,187 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 8, 1943 to Cow as UK Patent No. GB557,857. Another was issued to Gahm on Aug. 28, 1968 as UK Patent No. GB 1,125,488 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 31, 2002 to Miller as UK Patent No. GB 2 376 877.